


Formidable Cool

by Plastiktramps (boobearsloverhazza)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finn and Rey are roomies that get wine drunk and complain about their relationships, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearsloverhazza/pseuds/Plastiktramps
Summary: “There’s nothing wrong with being interested in someone.” Rey reasoned.“No no, that's not pathetic. What's pathetic is that you've spoken maybe two words to this guy, you have no idea what his name is, and you are so gone for him that you only swipe through tinder on the off chance that you might find his profile. That is what I call pathetic."~~~Rey has the hots for a mysterious stranger at her work, and things get VERY screwy from there.(issa While You Were Sleeping au)





	1. Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!!! I know there's already a While You Were Sleeping AU in this pairing, okay. I KNOW. and its good! It's called Concience and Unconciousness by pontmercy44. Go read it! But trust me, Our stories go in two VASTLY different directions. So give their story love if you love it and also maybe give mine a chance because I'm having a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> link to the other while you were sleeping au: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212815

_ Dec 15 _

Rey had never been the type to believe in love at first sight. It wasn’t something that seemed logical. How could you know that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone based on a fleeting look? You couldn’t.

That’s what she thought, anyway. That is, until Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

She said tall only on a guess, as she had only seen him from the driver's seat of his car.

Working in a booth taking tickets in a parking deck for hours was not an interesting job. The parking deck she worked in was connected to some yuppie Mecca. A building full of rude men with fabulous cars and nice suits. Despite their abundance of money, they insisted on making themselves look like asses.

“Ticket please,” she asked, not looking up from her computer. The man fumbled around, feeling his pockets and poking around his center console.

“Shit, I dropped it in the parking lot or something, but I was only here for ten minutes.Can you let me through?” The man said. Rey disliked him on site. His rat-like face and coiffed ginger hair gave him an instantly punch-able look.

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t do that. The fee for a lost ticket is twenty-five dollars. Would you like to pay that cash or credit?” She repeated the line from memory, as she had learned in her orientation.

“If you think that I'm about to pay twenty-five dollars for ten minutes of parking then you're insane.” He spat at her. She summoned her urge to respond as she would out of this cubicle. She would lose her job in an instant.

“I'm very sorry sir, it's our company policy. I'm afraid if you refuse to pay the fine I’ll have to call my supervisor.” She stated. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I'm so very scared. Do you even know who I am? I could have you fired so fast. Or should I get out of my car and teach you a lesson, you little-”

“Sir, do you know what this is?” She asked, holding up a gun-like device she had lying on the desk. It was obnoxiously large, with a bright yellow handle.

“I, uh-”

“It's a Taser X26C. It can take down grown men by overriding their central nervous system and limiting their muscular control. Now, if you continue threatening me I may have to do a demonstration of its features. I will also add that our entire exchange is on record, audio and all, so I would choose your actions carefully.” She said. His eyes bulged. She smiled at him. His returning glare was more than amusing.

“What was the fine again?” He asked between gritted teeth.

“That’ll be twenty-five dollars, please.” She repeated, resisting the urge to grin. He took out his wallet and pulled out a black card. When he handed it to her, he had trouble loosening his grip on the thin piece of plastic. Finally, she managed to pry it away and swipe it. He snatched it back, tires squealing as he peeled out, barely letting the metal bar raise up.

Rey shook her head, chuckling. She pulled out her phone to shoot Finn a text.

**Rey: had to pull out the big boy on some rich prick. It's only 9:30 AM. God help us all.**

As she waited for his response, a bell dinged signifying another exiting vehicle.

“Ticket please.” She said, not looking up yet. The man cleared his throat, and she looked up.

It was him.

It may have been her brain concocting a fantasy, but she swore he wasn’t like the others that came through her gate. He was younger, with long raven black hair that didn’t fit the normal businessman formula. It was clear he had an eye for fashion, skipping basic suits for jewel tones, reds and blues that looked positively rich. Oh yes rich. She could tell just by looking at his car that it was stupidly expensive.

He was holding out his ticket, and she took it, attempting to look as casual as possible. She ignored the spike in her pulse when their fingertips brushed each other. She was worse than a schoolgirl.

“That’ll be 5.50,” she said, but he was already holding out his own shiny black card. He never gave her any trouble, unlike some of the others. She sighed as he pulled off into the road, not speaking a word to her.

“Nice car. Did you have a good day? See you tomorrow! I love you. Anything. Any words. Why am I such a pussy.” Rey grumbled.

~

_ Dec 19 _

Back in her shared studio apartment, Rey and Finn settled into their thrift store couch. Each had a glass of wine.

“I’m sorry Rey, but you are pathetic.” Finn giggled, already tipsy.

“I am not!” She protested, “There’s nothing wrong with being interested in someone.” She reasoned.

“No no, that's not pathetic. What's pathetic is that you've spoken maybe two words to this guy, you have no idea what his name is, and you are so gone for him that you only swipe through tinder on the off chance that you might find his profile. That is what I call pathetic.” He rambled, slurring every other word. Rey pouted, directing her attention to the mindless action movie on the TV.

“I can't help it, Finn! There's just something about him!” She whined. She chugged the rest of the liquid in her glass, gagging slightly. “Im never letting you pick the wine again, this is terrible.” She added.

“Well if you like him that much, or think you do, why not just say something?” He asked.

“Finn, you don't understand. I'm invisible. I might as well be an automated voice attached to the parking lot gate. He doesn't seem like the type to relate to a minimum wage worker.” She said. Finn rolled his eyes.

“I thought you said he was different.” He argued.

“That doesn't change the fact that his car is worth our monthly rent times one hundred and twenty-five. And that’s not exaggerated, I literally did the math on that one. We’re from two different planets.” She sighed. Finn patted her knee in a drunken attempt to console her.

“Hey, who knows? Maybe he’s the one. But that doesn’t mean you should obsess.” he said, “Look! Liam Neeson’s about to find out who the terrorist on the airplane is!” he added, way too excited.

~~

_ Dec 23 _

The booth did not have adequate heating. Correction- the booth had no heating. Usually, this was not a problem as someone had the brains to buy a small space heater that kept it quite toasty normally.

But today Rey had arrived to an ice cold cube of a booth. On top of the desk was a post-it note from her coworker, Jessica.

_ Hey Rey! _

_ Sorry- had to take the space heater home tonight. Heat in my apt is busted :( hope you have a warm coat! _

_ Jessica _

Fucking Jessica. Rey felt bad for her apartment situation but muttered curse words under her breath as she clocked in, pulling her beanie down over her ears.

As the day went on Rey felt more and more like she was in a sick survival scenario. Her thermos of tea was long past empty and she was left shivering and wiping her runny nose all shift.

“T-ticket please.” She said, teeth chattering. There was a deep chuckle. Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was laughing at her. He handed her the card as usual. She swiped it and handed it back, all the while fantasizing about his heated leather seats. How cozy they must be.

“Stay warm.” He said. And oh fucking god. Was that a deep voice. She almost responded, but he was already driving off. She hit herself on the forehead repeatedly.

**Rey: HE FUCIJG SPOKE TO ME**

**Finn: what**

**Rey: HE SPOKE.MR TDH. HE SAID ~stay warm~**

**Finn: oooooh shit**

**Rey: HE CARES ABOUT WHETHER I TURN INTO AN ICICLE FINN**

**Finn: maybe next time he’ll tell you to have a nice day**

**Rey: YOU THINK SO?????**

~

_ Dec 23rd _

Rey had waited her whole shift to take her chance and talk to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. She had rehearsed even. That morning, she actually looked in the mirror before trudging out the door. She put mascara on even!

So of course, he never showed. That's not unusual, Rey didn't see him every time she worked. She assumed he worked late nights at his office or something. She couldn't hold it against him. He probably had very important business things to do.

Before clocking out, Rey grabbed the large Taser from under the desk. It was a large parking deck and she couldn’t be too careful. One of the perks of working in a parking deck was free parking, believe it or not.

As she approached the corner of the deck where her vehicle was located, she heard a commotion. She had the taser turned on and ready instantly.

“I know you’ve got money man, I can tell you’re loaded, just hand it over.” A voice said from around a corner. Rey peeked around to get a better look.

“I don’t have any cash.” A low voice responded.

“Bullshit. You’re a fucking bad liar, man. You’re gonna get yours.” The gruff voice spat back.

“Oi!” Rey shouted, aiming her taser at the attacker. He shoved the suited man to the ground and made a dash for it. Rey shot the taser but its wires barely missed him.

Her attention was set now on the man who had fallen.

“Holy shit. Sir? Please wake up. Oh my god.” It was Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. Because of course it was. It looked like his head may have smacked against the concrete, and he was unconscious.

When the ambulance came, the police tried to ask questions but she couldn't form any coherent sentences. Her body was shaking but she didn’t register it.

“Do you know this man?” The officer asked, referring to the love of her life currently strapped to a gurney.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” She said. That was a lie. She didn’t know why she would say that.

“So you could give us his name?” He asked. She looked up.

“I, well, his name…” she had no fucking clue what his name was. The paramedic walked up, handing her a bright orange blanket.

“She’s in shock.” He said. Rey let out a breath.

~

_ Dec 23 (later) _

The man’s name, Rey had learned, was Kylo-Ren Solo. It didn’t exactly roll off of the tongue, but it fit him. He was still unconscious. Rey was reasoning that she was still sitting here because she felt obligated to see that he was ok. Then once he woke up she’d introduce herself properly. Maybe he’d be so grateful that she had been there that he’d want to take her to get coffee sometime.

She sat in the hospital waiting room, chewing on her fingernails. The officer questioned her about the mugger. She tried to recall the details she could, but was so shaken that she could hardly remember his features.

“Thank you for your help, Miss. If you remember anything else then let us know.” He said, leaving her to sit by herself in the waiting room. The plastic on the cushioned chair squeaked every time she moved.

After a half hour of worrying, she saw the doctor that was in charge of Kylo walking past.

“Sir! Sir, I’m the one that called the ambulance for Kylo. Is he ok? Can I see him?” She asked, standing up to follow him.

“The room is family members only, ma'am.” He said sharply. Rey furrowed her brow, trailing behind him.

“But I-“ he cut her off.

“No exceptions. The family only.” He said, not bothering to look at her as he walked through the doors. She stopped at the glass door swung closed in front of her.

“I was gonna marry that guy.” She sighed. 

“Oh, Honey.” The nurse at the station sighed.

 


	2. The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who said nice things in the first chapter! It really propelled me to get stuff out a bit faster. Also, I know the chapters are a bit short right this second, but as soon as the ball gets rolling I promise it'll get a bit lengthier. Enjoy!

 Rey couldn’t tell you how she ended up on Kylo’s bedside, staring down at his unconscious face.

  
She guessed that the nurse had taken pity on her. She did look pathetic, sitting in the waiting room sulking. Torn between waiting for some reassurance that he’d be okay, or heading home to drown her sorrows in cheap gas station wine with Finn like she did every other Friday night.

  
She had started to nod off when the nurse shook her awake.

  
“Come with me.” She had whispered. Rey blinked slowly, grabbing her phone and coat and following her through the glass doors.

  
She led Rey into a hospital room. Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, or Kylo, was laying with wires attached to him, and a bandage wrapped around his head.

He looked… Pitiful.

  
“Let him hear your voice, sweetie,” she said, patting her on the shoulder.

  
The nurse left quietly, and Rey sat in the chair by his bed.

  
“Hi there. I’m Rey. I would say it's nice to meet you but these don't seem to be terribly good circumstances. I'm sorry about your head.” She apologized, “Seems like you've got yourself a bit of a bump going on.”

  
Kylo provided no response. Rey sat twiddling her thumbs, looking around the room.

  
The exhaustion she had been ignoring hit her like a tidal wave. The beeps that filled the silence in the small room became white noise.

  
“Everything’s going to be okay, I know it,” she said, her voice taking on the soft tone she'd use with a child.

  
Her eyes were fluttering shut when the door whipped open once more.

  
“Oh my god, look at him. He’s so pale. He’s like a corpse!” an older woman said. A whole family was filing into the small room. Rey stood up in a flash, backing away from the hospital bed into the corner. She wished she could fade out of this moment.

  
“That’s what he always looks like, Leia. This isn’t news.” An older man said, chuckling.

  
“You’re gonna feel really bad if he doesn’t make it, Han.” The woman, most likely named Leia, said in a tone that could cut glass. The nurse came into the room behind them.

  
“What’s wrong with him?” Leia asked.

  
“Unfortunately, ma’am, your son is in a coma.” the nurse said.The family members all gasped.

  
“What the hell happened?” another man asked, and for whatever reason, Rey took the moment to speak up.

  
“He was being mugged and got pushed. His head hit the concrete pretty hard,” she said. It was like a spotlight shined on her, and she was stark naked.

  
“Who are you?” Leia asked, brow furrowed.

  
“Why that’s his fiance.” the nurse said as if it were obvious. Rey’s eyes grew wide as saucers.

  
“FIANCE?” Han exclaimed. The room burst into noise. Rey sputtered, but couldn’t get a word in.

  
“He didn’t call! Nothing! And he’s engaged.” Leia said, face turning red hot with anger. Han put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm her down.

  
The doctor entered the room at this point, and his eyes immediately zeroed in on Rey.

  
“Hey! What are you doing in here?” he asked.

  
“Dr, be a little more respectful. She practically saved his life!” the nurse said. If before her eyes were saucers, now they were small moons. Han turned to her.

  
“Saved his life?” he asked.

  
“She scared off the mugger. Plus, she’s the one who called the ambulance. Who knows what condition he’d be in if he had stayed outside with a head injury like this.” the nurse supplied. Rey looked sheepish.

  
“It doesn’t matter, this room is for family only.” the doctor said. Han glared at him.

  
“She is family, you quack.” he spat, wrapping an arm around Rey’s shoulder.

  
“She’s the fiance, you idiot.” the nurse whispered, glaring at him. Rey cringed. She should’ve said something by now.

  
“I’m sorry for our reaction, honey. It’s just that we don’t hear from Kylo very often, so we didn’t know he was engaged. I always hoped he’d find a nice woman to shape him up a bit. I’m glad he’s got you.” she said, and her words were so sincere and warm that Rey felt like she could tear up.

  
Once everyone had settled into the waiting room, there was a period of uncomfortable silence. They were all staring at her.

  
“So, tell us how you met our boy.” the father, Han, said. Rey coughed. Shit, that wasn’t something she needed to deal with at this exact second.

  
“Han, I highly doubt that’s something she wants to talk about,” Leia complained. Rey already loved her so much.

  
“Well, waiting rooms are depressing, and I think it would make it less awful if somebody happened to have a story to tell. Don’t you?” Han said, looking back to Rey. Leia sighed.

  
“What was the first thing you noticed about him?” she asked, and Rey took it back, she actually hated her.

  
“Well… I guess it was… his eyes.” she said. It wasn’t a lie, actually. She had gotten lost in his eyes the first day she worked at the parking deck. He hadn’t noticed her gawking, thankfully. Leia smiled with a warmth that filled Rey with guilt.

  
“I don’t buy it,” Han said plainly. Rey stilled. This was the moment.

  
“Nah, I don’t. I bet what really happened was that he picked you up in that fancy car of his, and then it was love at first sight.” Han laughed. Leia slapped him on the arm, but Rey just laughed with relief,

  
“His car is lovely, to be sure. But I… it only took me one day of knowing him to decide that he was the one,” she said, looking off. That wasn’t necessarily a lie either. Even Han smiled at that, though he pretended to gag.

  
Rey slipped away to a hallway and pulled out her phone. Finn picked up on the first ring.

  
“Where are you? I thought you were supposed to be home early! I rented the live action Beauty and the Beast.” he whined.

  
“Finn, I fucked up,” she said, letting out a delirious laugh.

  
“Oh god, what happened? Were you in an accident?” he asked, panic rising in his voice.

 

“ No, no, I’m fine… physically,” she said.

  
She explained the situation in full. The mugging, the hospital, meeting his parents, and of course, the fact that they all think she is engaged to a man she barely knows. Finn was stunned into silence.

  
“ So… you told the nurse that you’re engaged… to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome,” he said slowly.

  
“No! And his name is Kylo. I was just talking to myself and being dramatic and she overheard me.” she explained.

  
"Do us all a favor, Rey, and next time you talk to yourself, tell yourself that you are single, and leave it at that,” Finn said. Rey sighed, shoving her head into her free hand as she paced down the hallway.

  
“What exactly am I supposed to do?” she asked. It was Finn’s turn to sigh.

  
“Tell that poor family that you’re an absolute psycho for pretending to be their coma victim son’s fiance. Then leave and never contact them again. That would be the most obvious and logical thing to do I’d say.” he said.

  
“Finn, you didn’t see his mother’s face. She hugged me so tight. I think if I told them, I’d make things even worse.” she said. She could tell that Finn was shaking his head.

  
“Well then, I guess you’ve got to go along with it for now. Once he wakes up, just ditch. They’ll be so happy he’s awake, they’ll forget all about you!” he said. She raised an eyebrow.

  
“Are you positive that it would be that easy?” she asked.

  
“I mean, no. Not at all. But it’s entirely possible!” he said.

  
~  
 _Dec 24_

  
The members of Kylo’s family had gone home for the night at around 1 AM. Each of them gave Rey a hug, and they all seemed far too thankful to have her around. Rey walked back into Kylo’s dark hospital room, which now had a very beautiful bouquet of peonies sitting on the table. She sat down next to his bed.

  
“Hey there, it’s me again. I think you should know that your family thinks we’re engaged. I don’t know how to go about breaking the news to them that we don’t even know each other. Well, not really. I wonder if you ever really noticed me. I was the ticket girl in the parking deck at your work. Do you believe in love at first sight? Ah, I bet you don’t. You’re probably too sensible for that sort of thing. I was too, you know. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t at least develop a bit of a crush on you.” Rey took in a shaky breath.

  
“I guess it was the fact that you were never rude to me. Some of your coworkers can be very nasty, but I’m sure you’re more than aware of that. But you were always just polite and straightforward. I very much appreciated that.” she said. She studied Kylo’s calm sleeping face. He had a scar running down his cheek. She wondered what caused it. There were so many things she didn’t know about him.

  
“You know, I was going to ask you on a date yesterday.” she let out a watery laugh, “I wonder what you would have said. It probably would’ve been a very polite and gentlemanly rejection.” she said, mostly just reflecting out loud at this point.

  
It had now been way too many hours since she had last slept. The chair wasn’t comfortable, but it was better than nothing. Rey rested her elbow on the side of the hospital bed. Her eyes were refusing to stay open.  
“Well, at least now we can say we slept together,” she mumbled, nodding off for the night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey continues to angst.

_****_

_ Dec 24 (morning)  _

“ Wake up hon.” A gentle voice said, patting her shoulder. Rey shot up. She wasn't sure where she was exactly, but her eyes focused on peonies. The hospital. She must have slept through the night. 

Leia was standing over her, smirking. 

“ Couldn't sleep alone? She asked because that's what it looked like. Rey blushed. 

“Um, yes. The apartment was too empty.” She lied, shrugging. The family let out their respective coos. How pitiful was the poor fiance, sleeping at the hospital with her future husband. She was a puddle of guilt and despair.

“Alright everybody, I've got some good news.” The doctor said, walking into the room. Everyone directed their attention away from the half-asleep Rey for once.

“Kylo’s tests came back all negative, which in your case is very good news. His brain waves are looking very good. All we can do now is keep an eye on him.” He said, and the room erupted into excited chatter. 

“So he’s going to wake up, right?” Luke asked. The doctor sighed. 

“I’m not going to make an empty promise here. But everything points to him making a full recovery.” He said. 

Everyone was in high spirits after the doctor came in. They insisted that Rey join them for lunch, and all Rey’s attempts to refuse were futile. She ended up tagging along to a quirky little cafe on the other side of town. 

“You’ll love this, Rey. Kylo’s godmother owns this place. She can be a lot to handle at once but I’m sure you’ll get along  swimmingly .” Han said as they walked in.

The place was busy for the hours that they were visiting. The small space boomed with life. Men and women scattered throughout, their conversations masked by live music.

“Han! What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Came a female voice. It took a moment for Rey to realize that the voice was coming from a  very  short older woman coming around the corner. 

“Well, I can’t say it’s the best of circumstances, Maz. We’ve been down at the hospital.” Han sighed.  Maz’s sunken eyes widened, which looked ridiculous through the coke bottle lenses of her glasses .

“What happened? Who’s sick? Everyone’s alive still?” She asked. 

“Relax, relax. No one’s dead. Kylo hit his head pretty bad. The doctor thinks he’ll make a full recovery, but right now he’s in a coma.” Leia explained. Maz put a hand to her forehead.

“My poor godson. In a coma. My god.” She said, and it looked as if she’d be faint. Leia  quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder in case. 

She led them to a table, and got them all menus, although it seemed like everyone had their order already chosen. Rey was at a loss for what to pick. None of the names looked familiar.

“Who’s this lovely girl?” Maz asked, peering over at her. 

“Maz, we’d like you to meet Kylo’s fiancé, Rey.” Han introduced. 

“He’s getting married!?” Maz shouted, and Rey cringed.

“We were as surprised as you are, believe me,” Leia said. 

“Well congratulations, and nice to meet you!  Maybe you’ll be the one to finally keep that boy in line.” Maz said  warmly , winking at her. 

Luke ended up suggesting something for her to order, and she scarfed it down  ravenously .  The family was talking about the chaos of the holidays, and, as families do, talking some shit about their other family members .

“I assume that you and Kylo went to your family’s Christmas since he didn’t show up to ours?” Leia asked. There was a touch of bitterness in her voice. Rey finished chewing and cleared her throat. 

“I, uh, don’t  really do a family Thanksgiving.” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Oh no?” She asked.

“Yeah, um. My parents were in a car accident when I was very young. I never  really knew them. So.” She stared down at her food. Leia let out a soft sad noise. She reached out and put a hand on Rey’s arm. 

“Well, you have a family now.” She smiled. Han nodded in agreement. Rey tried to smile back at them but was overcome with a mixture of love and crushing guilt. She tried her best not to imagine the look of betrayal on Leia’s face when she found out that Rey was a fraud. The anger that would overtake Han and Luke’s features. 

“Thank you.” She choked out, her eyes filling with guilty tears. Leia mistook them for happy tears and laughed.

“Oh, no need for all that. Speaking of holiday dinners, though. We were all talking, and we wanted to know if you’d like to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow. It won’t be anything as grandiose as I usually do, given the circumstances, but  I think we all need it.” She explained. Rey shook her head. 

“I don’t know, I can’t intrude on something like that, I-“ Han cut her off.

“Intrude? Didn’t you  just hear us? You are welcome in our home. Plus, you haven’t even met Ben yet!” Han laughed. He pulled out a pen and wrote something down on a napkin. 

“Listen, you don’t have to decide now. But if you do decide to join us in our melancholy Christmas dinner, then come to this address around 6 o clock. If not, then I’m sure there will be no hard feelings. At least from me. Leia I can’t vouch for.” He said, handing her the napkin. Rey nodded, not sure what to say. Who was Ben?

~

“It's official. You're a psychopath.” Finn said, flopping onto the couch. 

“You know, I thought best friends  were supposed to support you and give you advice, not insult you.” She whined, drinking straight from her bottle of rosé. 

“ I’m sorry, I can’t support you in this situation. This is insane. You can’t join someone’s family like you’re applying for a job.” Finn said. 

“Don’t you think I know that?  Obviously , I know that. This is all a stupid misunderstanding that I don’t know how to get out of.” She sighed. He patted her on the knee. 

“So are you going to the Christmas dinner?” He asked. She didn’t see why not. She had never been to a family Christmas before. Not a real family, anyway. She was very curious to feel what that was like. 

“I don’t know. They’d be so disappointed if I didn’t show.” She said, emptying the rest of the bottle. She felt fuzzy in the worst way. 

“Imagine their disappointment when they realize you don’t even know their son who you’re  apparently engaged to .” He said. Rey threw a pillow at him. 

“I get it! I’m a terrible human being!” She cried. Finn laughed, taking the bottle from her. 

“Yes, yes you are.” He giggled, “Now let’s watch Paddington.” He suggested, picking up the Blu-ray from the coffee table. 

“God yes.  If there’s one thing that will soothe the pain in my heart, it’s a lovable British teddy bear getting into shenanigans .” She slurred, wrapping the blankets around her as they settled into the couch once more. 

“Do we have any more wine?” She asked.

~ 

_ Dec 25  _

As the Uber sped closer to the Solo household, Rey grew more and more anxious. 

“You know, that's my favorite thing about being an Uber driver. You get to meet all kinds of cool people. All types of stories.” The driver droned on, as he had been for the entire 30-minute drive. Rey groaned  silently . If only she were in a mood to talk, he wouldn’t believe the story she’d have for him.

“You got anybody special in your life, beautiful?” He asked, and she tried not to gag a little. 

“Yes actually. I’m recently engaged.” The lie slipped off her tongue so  easily that she almost believed it. 

“Oh. Well, congrats. It’s hard these days to find somebody you like enough to spend the rest of your life with. Trust me, I’ve driven enough screaming couples around to know this much.” He commented. 

“Well anyways love, looks like this is your spot. Thanks for a good talk!” He said. Rey left the car  silently , shaking her head. She wished there was a way to pay a little extra and have the Uber driver give her a couple moments of silence. 

“Rey! You made it. Han and Leia will be so glad!” Luke said, walking down the steps in a large coat.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Luke!” Rey said, not sure how to address the man. 

“Oh, you can lose the mister. Makes me feel way too old. I’m taking a walk to smoke this cigarette. Would you like to join me?” He asked. She shrugged. 

“I don’t see why not.” She reasoned. 

They headed down the sidewalk and Rey took the opportunity to look at the beautiful houses. They were all unique, and while they weren’t mansions, they looked like they might cost a small fortune. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” he asked, pulling out a pack and slapping it against his hand. 

“Oh, no no. I’m fine.” she smiled. 

“Listen, Rey. Leia, Han, and I, we’ve been through a lot. I care very much for them and I’d be very upset if they were to for some reason  be hurt .” he said. Rey’s throat went dry. 

“Me too. I only  just met them, but they’re some of the kindest people I’ve come across. I’d  be upset if they  were hurt .” she said. Luke nodded.

“The other night, I came back up to Kylo’s room to get my hat. You were having a very interesting conversation with him,” he said, looking at her  pointedly . He lit his cigarette. 

“Oh god. Look, I’m so sorry. I’ll tell them, I’ll tell them right away, oh god-” luke cut her off. 

“Let me finish, Rey. I heard what you said. I know you’re not his fiance. But I don’t want you to tell them.” he said. Rey’s eyes widened.

“What? So what, you think I should keep lying?” she asked. He blew the smoke from his cigarette away from her face as they walked along. 

“ Basically , yes. Listen. Kylo hasn’t  really been in contact with his folks very much recently. Or anybody from his family, for that matter. Having you here is almost like having him back, even if it’s  just temporary. They need you  just as much as you need them.” he said. Rey nodded. 

“Okay, but what happens when he wakes up and doesn’t know who I am?” she asked. 

“You let me worry about that,” he said  simply . They had made a loop that brought them all the way to the front steps of the house. 

It was beautiful, with a cobalt blue door and yellow trimmings. Rey felt like she was in some sort of fantasy novel. She took a breath in. 

“I can do this,” she whispered to herself.

 

The door opened, and Leia burst out the door. “Oh my god, she came! Oh, Rey, we’re so glad to see you.” She wrapped Rey in a warm hug. Rey laughed.

“Good to see you too, Merry Christmas!” she replied.  Leia led her into the living room where everyone  was settled down chatting, the noise drowned out by classic Christmas music . 

Rey recognized Han of course, and Maz, who was stringing along what seemed to be one hell of a story. Next to them was a rather large fluffy dog whose head rested on Maz’s lap. The man next to her made Rey’s blood run cold. Tall and lanky, wearing a dark navy sweater. He had raven black locks stopping  just at his shoulders. 

It was Kylo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahahaha. Hope you guys aren't too mad about the cliff hanger ending. Things are going to get very interesting in the next chapter! I can't wait for everyone to see what happens! Also thank you to everyone who's commented and left Kudos because it's really helped motivate me!


	4. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome's taller darker handsome-er brother, Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't realize that literally no one saw the twin tag. I laughed a little too much at everyone's responses to the last chapter. I hope I didn't scare too many people away!

Rey felt as if every muscle in her body  was clenched . Including her asshole. Especially her asshole. What the fuck was going on? 

Nobody noticed her at first. The people that knew her waved and said hello and then went back to their conversations. Kylo was looking down at his phone. She tried to look away but she couldn’t. It was like a car crash. 

“Uh….” she  desperately tried to think of something to say. There was nothing coming out of her mouth. She felt like she was a fish out of water. Kylo looked up and furrowed his brow at her.  Probably because he was being stared at with a laser focus. By a stranger. Who was in his family’s home on Christmas. Who was pretending to be his fiancé? 

“I… he… um. What’s happening?” Rey said  weakly . Han laughed harder than Rey expected.

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met Ben yet have you?” He laughed. Rey  was confused .

“Ben? But…. But that's… What?” She rambled. They all laughed now. She was blushing red with embarrassment.

“You're kidding me. Kylo  really never told you he had an identical twin?” Han asked, his laughter only growing louder the redder she got. 

“Must've slipped his mind.” She muttered. This was not good. How could she  be engaged to someone and not know they have a twin? The jig had to be up. 

She looked up from the spot on the floor she was lasering away to look at her new fake brother in law, Ben. He had put down the phone and was observing her. He didn't look like he was buying it. 

“Sounds about right, Kylo likes to be mysterious. I bet you didn’t know he’s ambidextrous either.” He said  simply .

Rey could have fallen out on the floor from hearing that voice again. It was exactly the same as Kylo’s. Rey felt that fuzzy feeling in her stomach again. The ones she had always gotten when Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome came up to her booth in the parking deck. 

“Is he  really ?” She asked  breathlessly . Ben smirked. 

“ Maybe .” He said. She frowned.

 

"Maybe not. That's what makes him mysterious." He was toying with her. He was almost flirting. 

There were subtle differences between Kylo and Ben. Ben looked more relaxed, more smooth and languid with his movements. Although, the only two times she'd seen Kylo at all were when he was leaving work, and when he was being mugged. But Ben had all the confidence and wit that she always imagined Kylo would have. Plus the gorgeous hair, although Ben's was a bit longer and wilder. 

She almost forgot the part she had to play. This man was not her future husband. The identical twin in the coma was the only one she was allowed to go googly-eyed for. She steeled herself. 

“I’m sorry for my reaction. I  just wasn’t expecting it, is all. You.” She explained. Even Rey wouldn’t believe what she was saying if she was on the receiving end. But the room awed, all except for Ben, who had a look  similar to a judge giving someone their prison sentence.

“We should have given you some warning, honey. I’m sure it’s not easy thinking that you're seeing your fiance sitting there when it’s not him.” Leia said, rubbing her back to comfort her. 

Rey sat down with shaky legs on the end of the sofa, putting as much distance between herself and Ben as possible. She hated the way he studied her. He was seeing right through her. 

As Rey sat  uncomfortably , the party went on around her. They all moved to the kitchen to help set up the dinner table

“You’re in luck, Rey! I made my famous eggnog this year.” Maz said  happily . Ben, who Rey did not realize had been standing behind her, leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Word of advice: stick to water.” She  literally had to fight off the urge to shiver at the closeness of his voice. This was not ok. 

“Noted.” She managed to choke out. She was far too  sexually frustrated to be dealing with this. 

The mood at the dinner table was  mostly cheerful. Maz had seated herself next to Rey, filling her in on the gossip that Rey couldn’t keep up with. Ben was sitting across from her, boring holes into her head. 

Rey was positive that at any moment he’d take his chance to convince the rest of them what he’d seemed to have already figured out .

“So, how did you and my brother meet?”  Ben asked, interrupting the  increasingly tense political discussion that Han and Luke had begun .

“Oh yes, you never told us what that meet-cute was like!” Leia asked. Rey finished chewing the piece of turkey in her mouth, and use the time to decide her next move. 

Should she lie? Kylo looked to be a very successful businessman if his Tesla was anything to go by. Was it  really believable that he would ever take an interest in the girl at the parking deck? But there had to be some truth to her story or she’d be even more fucked when the truth came out. 

“I picked up a second job. I do freelance writing but I was looking for a more secure source of income. So I decided to work taking parking passes at a parking deck. He came through my booth.” She explained. The table awed. 

It wasn’t completely a lie. She was a freelance writer. She went to school for it. But, she hadn’t gotten any work in months. So she had to get her job on the parking deck. Ben raised an eyebrow at her. 

“So you wrote your number on his parking pass, I assume?” He asked, sarcasm laced in his tone. Rey frowned. 

“Ben, what the hell? Rey is our guest.” Han whispered, glaring. Ben raised his hands up in defense. Leia pinched him on the arm.

“I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to joke around!” He said,

 

“She is part of the family now, after all.” He smiled, looking at Rey as he said it. 

“If you must know, he gave me his number first.” She responded, daring him to question her. Leia smiled at her. 

“Don’t mind Ben, he’s  just mad because he hasn’t found a girl for himself.” She laughed. Rey giggled at Ben’s beet red complexion. 

“That’s not true. I was curious, is all. It’s not every day that your brother gets married.” He said  innocently . Rey could tell they were going to be at odds.

~ 

There was no way that Rey was Kylo’s Fiancé. Ben was  nearly 100% positive. 

For one, she was too nice. Never in the history of Kylo’s entire life had their mother gotten along with one of his girlfriends. They always butted heads in one way or another. But his mother was treating this woman like she had known her for years. It was baffling. 

Ben watched as Rey and his mom giggled over old photo albums. They acted like mother and daughter already. Ben felt as if he was in an alternate dimension.

 

"And this was the day that Ben and Kylo saved a family of squirrels!" Leia said, pointing to a page on the book. Rey cooed, completely tickled.

 

"How sweet!" she giggled.

Second, she was too… pretty. Kylo had never dated a pretty woman. Sure, he had dated attractive women.  Women who lived in Louboutins and pencil skirts, with claw-like nails that would leave crimson marks . But Rey was not that person.  She sat there in her cable knit sweater and worn down jeans, looking like an adorable librarian or something wholesome like that . Not that Ben thought that she was in any way ugly. She seemed more his type than Kylo’s.

 

More than anything else, it was the look she had when she walked in the room. He knew right then that something was off. She did not have the look of a woman thinking that her future husband was awake from a coma. She looked scared. Like she had just been caught committing a crime. That’s how Ben knew. There was something very weird about this whole situation.

They sat around the living room, and Maz insisted on being “Santa” and hobbling around giving everyone gifts . 

“To Rey, from Santa,” Maz said, smiling as she sat the wrapped gift on her lap. Rey looked stunned. 

Ben opened his own gift, which was a  fairly predictable maroon sweater. He thanked his mom and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him but was more concerned with Rey.

Rey was sitting with the opened box in her lap, tears filling her eyes. She picked up the sweater as if it were something precious. 

“Are you alright?” Luke asked, looking at her with a furrowed brow. 

“Yes! I’m fine,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes a bit,

“It’s  just that you’re all so nice and welcoming to me, and I  just haven’t ever  been treated so  nicely like this, and I’m so grateful.” She blubbered. Ben tried not to roll his eyes. Either she was the human embodiment of a kicked puppy, or she was laying it on  thick.  Ben  was inclined to believe the latter. 

His family,  however , didn’t agree. They all let out sympathetic noises, and Leia pulled her into a tight hug. 

“We know this is a hard time for you. We  just want you to know that even though you’re a new addition, you’re still part of the family. And we are here for you.” She said into Rey’s shoulder. Rey sniffled some more and said something unintelligible. 

~ 

Han and Leia insisted on Rey sleeping on the couch since she did give in and partake in Maz’s Late night bartending attempts . Rey had been reluctant but  was suckered into it. 

It was a little past midnight and Rey was still lying awake, staring at the ceiling. Her brain was too overloaded to do much else. If she had felt guilty before, she felt downright ashamed now. She  was interrupted in her sorrow section by sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Rey turned her body so her face was hidden by the back of the couch. 

“Drink of choice? I can’t remember.” Han asked as the two people passed through the living room into the dining room.

“Old fashioned. I learned from the best.” that familiar voice replied, and Rey could have sworn Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was in the room.

“Fair enough,” Han said. The sound of ice cubes hitting the glass was loud enough to  be heard from the living room.

“Shit, do you think that woke her up?” Han asked. There was silence and she could feel their eyes on her back. She tried her best to look like a relaxed sleeping body.

 

“ I think we’re good. So who is this girl? Rey?” Ben asked, and Rey’s stomach clenched.

“She’s your brother's fiance?”Han said, and if he were a teenage girl, Rey assumed a drawn-out “ duhhhhhhh” would have  been attached .

“You’d think if Kylo were getting married, he’d have announced it on Facebook or something,” he said. Han snorted. Rey winced. Ben did have a point there. 

“Kylo deleted his facebook. Said the shared videos clog up his productivity hours and make him procrastinate.” Han said. 

“Fair enough. But don’t you think it’s weird that he didn’t tell anyone?”Ben asked.

“Ben. He didn’t even tell us Happy Thanksgiving. This new job has completely taken over his brain. He hasn’t even called us since he got it.” Han said,

“You think he even thought about his parents when they got engaged? Do not bring this up to your mother, she’s still pissed,” he added. Ben sighed. 

“How did such a dick hole land somebody like that?” Ben asked.

“Right place, right time, I’d say. She’s way out of his league.” Han laughed. 

“See, that’s exactly it. They  just don’t make sense together.” Ben said. 

“I am not questioning how it happened. I  just know that if she has rubbed off on him in any way, it’s a blessing.” Han replied. 

Rey’s eyes were wide staring at the couch in front of her. She thought she had  just been paranoid before, but now it  was confirmed . Ben Solo did not believe her and was trying to fuck everything up way earlier than she had planned. 

~

Dec 26th

By 6:00 AM, Rey had already called an uber and had  all of her stuff ready to head out the door. She didn’t want to confront Ben again and have him taunt her in front of his oblivious parents.  Of course, at some point, they would see where he was coming from, and realize that Rey was nothing more than a creepy liar .

She crept  silently to the door, passing by the staircase while trying to avoid any creaky spots on the floor . The sound of someone clearing their throat  nearly made her jump out of her skin. 

“Leaving so soon?” ben asked, from his seat on the stairs. His limbs  were splayed out  casually and seemed to go on for miles. 

“Yeah, uh. I have work this morning,” she said. It was a decent lie, she thought. He raised a stupid skeptical eyebrow at her.

“The day after Christmas?” he asked. Okay, she walked herself into that one. 

“My at home job. Writing doesn’t stop for the holidays,” she said, wrapping her scarf tighter as she went for the door. 

“Hey, Rey,” Ben said, standing up to meet her at the door. Rey cringed, putting her hand on her forehead.

“Okay look, I  just -” Ben cut her off.

“Rey. I  just wanted to say, Welcome to the family,” he stated. She faltered, smiling  slightly . That was the only non-prying thing that this man had said to her yet. 

“Thank you, Ben. It was nice to meet you,” she said. 

~ 

She sat once again beside Kylo’s bed. 

“It’s me again. I know, you’re so excited to see me. Or hear me, I guess.” she sighed, slumping into the chair. 

“Don’t get mad, but I had Christmas dinner with your family. I didn’t ask for this, okay? I mean, I know I could’ve avoided it, but it wasn’t  entirely my fault. I met your brother. He must know you pretty well because he’s not buying it at all. I guess my long-standing crush doesn’t count as actual compatibility.” she said. The room was silent apart from the hustle and bustle coming through the cracked door. 

“I hope you wake up soon, I’m not sure how much longer I can deal with this,” she said. 

She weaved through pastel scrubs to get to the elevator, her head down. She  really did need to get home after a short hospital detour. 

“M’am? M’am wait! I have your husband’s things!” a nurse said, chasing her down.

“Not my husband,” she growled, and the nurse looked concerned.

“Fiance, my bad,” he said, handing her the cardboard box full of items. She trudged into the elevator.

“Excuse me, miss. You’re Kylo’s fiancé?” A man asked inside the elevator. 

Rey was busy snooping through the small box to look up. 

“That’s what they’re saying.” She replied. 

“I’m one of his coworkers at Starkiller. Armitage Hux. You can call me Hux.” He said extending a hand for her to shake. Rey finally looked up and  nearly hissed. It was the asshole from the parking deck! She’d know that ginger head anywhere. 

“I’m Rey. Very nice to meet one of Kylo’s coworkers.” She squeezed out. Hux raised an eyebrow at her.

“Have we met? You look so familiar but I can’t put a finger on where.” He asked. She shrugged. 

“ I don’t think we have.  Maybe I  just have a familiar face?” She suggested. 

“ Perhaps . Kylo’s has a tough year. What with the accident last October and all.” He said. 

“Accident?” She asked.

“Well, of course, it was an accident. Did he tell you I did it on purpose? That little- look. It wasn’t my fault. We were playing basketball. I have a pencil in my pocket. I’m a lawyer, I do that!” He defended. Rey’s eyes were wide. 

“Right. This is my floor. Very nice to meet you!” She said,  practically sprinting out of the elevator. 


	5. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ben attempts to become a private investigator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guyssss I'm pretty sure this chapter has been my favorite to write. I had a fuckin BALL. and I cant wait for you guys to see some of the ones coming up!!

Finn’s car was acting up. This wasn’t a rare occurrence. So instead of watching romantic comedies in his warm cozy bed upstairs and maybe crying about his recent break-up, he was bent over the stupid hood of his dinky car.

 

“Fucking stupid, shitty, good for nothing, should have sold you months ago and traded you in for a fucking electric car.” He grumbled. 

 

Rey was usually the one to fix this piece of junk. She was always good at fixing up cars. Finn thought that maybe in a past life she was an engineer or a racecar driver. But she was tied up in wacky hijinks surrounding her fake fiance, so he had to fix it up himself. She taught him the basics, so he hoped that there wasn’t too much wrong this time.  

 

“Excuse me, do you live here?” A voice asked him, making him nearly split his head open on the hood of his car. 

 

“Jesus Christ, you can’t sneak up on people like that!” He chastised. He leaned up to look at the stranger. 

 

He was very tall, with long features and sort of fabulous long hair. He was wearing a trench coat that was chic without looking expensive enough to warrant being mugged in this part of town. 

  
“I’m sorry to scare you, but do you?” the man asked again.

 

“Yeah, I live here. Why, you looking to rent?” He joked though he could tell the man wasn’t exactly the type that would frequent neighborhoods like this. The guy must’ve been allergic to humor, because he simply ignored the comment. 

 

“Do you know the woman who lives in apartment 2B?” He asked, and that was weird. 

 

“Um, well I live in apartment 2B. I assume you mean Rey? She’s not home right now. Did you need to get in touch with her? Is she in trouble?” Finn asked. The guy's brows were threatening to merge into a rather impressive unibrow from how furrowed they were.

 

“You live there too?” He asked, surprised. 

 

“Um. Yes?” Finn said. The man looked confused. 

 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

 

“Finn?Listen, I can give her a message if you need me to. Take down a name or something.” He offered. The man shook his head. 

 

“No, no. You’re fine. I’ll just wait until I see her next. Or call her or something. Thanks anyway.” He said, spinning around and walking away quickly in the direction he came from. 

 

“Wait? Can I least get your name so she knows you stopped by?” Finn called. He didn’t even look back.

 

“Alrighty then.” Finn whistled lowly, getting back to his vehicle.

 

“Weirdos all over the place these days.” He muttered.

 

~

Ren called in sick to work. She was already in too deep, and running into that ginger fuck would just further complicate things, and would probably shorten her path to a restraining order.

 

Instead, she was sitting at Starbucks. She asked for an iced coffee and was subjected to an entire speech about the benefits of getting cold brew instead, how it was so much smoother and more flavorful, all the while she resisted banging her head against the counter. 

 

“Fine. A cold brew then.” She gave in. 

 

So there she sat with her slightly more expensive iced coffee, and a box full of her fake fiancé’s belongings. 

 

His wallet was a gunmetal grey, and inside it were a few portrait photos… of himself. One of him in a cap and gown, one of him in an expensive looking tux, one of him with ski gear on, a mountain clear in the background. Rey ignored the weirdness that was keeping photos of yourself inside of your own wallet to admire his pretty face. 

 

He had a few membership cards, nothing interesting. A few fancy business cards were stuffed in the back. His license said he was 30 years old. A bit more of an age difference than she had expected, but she didn’t care too much about age. There was also a deposit slip shoved into his wallet.

 

“I am the supreme creep.” She muttered, unfolding it. His current address was printed on. It was in a  _ very  _ nice part of town.

 

In the box, there was an expensive wool scarf and a cell phone, which she pocketed. If she could get it to turn on she might be able to find out a bit more about this man. A set of rather intimidating keys sat in the bottom of the box, and a plastic Walmart bag. She opened it to discover a small metal tin. 

 

Fancy Feast. 

 

Fuck. 

 

~

“Here kitty, kitty.” She called, opening the door to Kylo’s apartment. It was absurdly easy to get into his complex, just happening to catch one of his neighbors to let her in. 

 

“Kitty? Please don't be dead from starvation?” She walked from room to room, tapping her fingernails on the cat food can. 

 

Kylos apartment was…clean. It was all black and white decor, with red accents here and there for a subtle pop of color. If Rey could guess, he probably spent a large sum of money on a good home decorator. But nothing looked like it had ever been touched. The apartment looked like a set. It was possible that Kylo was a cyborg. 

 

A fluffy grey cat ran up to her feet, purring. She cooed at it, opening the can and setting it down on the floor for her, as she didn’t see a cat bowl anywhere. 

 

“Hi there, fluffy. I’m sure you’re starving.” she murmured. 

 

She walked into the bedroom and actually gasped. The room was similar in color scheme to the rest of the apartment, but what really impressed her was his massive bed. She walked over to the nightstand. There was another photo of him, framed. How strange. There was also a charging port. Rey pulled Kylo’s cell phone out of his pocket, plugging it in. 

 

She eyed the bed again. After sleeping for months on a twin sized mattress, she physically could not hold back from flopping onto the soft black comforter. 

 

It was like laying on a cloud. No, It was like laying on a giant, wonderful marshmallow. She didn’t even register her eyes slipping closed.

 

She was already fast asleep when the phone turned on at last. A few notifications piled in, including a text under the name “Cathy”.

 

**Cathy:** Kylo, why aren’t you picking up the phone? I just wanted to tell you my business trip was cut by two weeks, so I’ll be back in town sooner than I thought. I love you. Call me when you read this.

 

~

 

Ben had stopped letting Kylo borrow things from him quite some time ago. He had an extensive Blu-Ray collection, one he was quite proud of. He used to let people pick out a few movies and return them after a week or two, a blockbuster of the modern age. That was a good plan until Kylo decided to borrow two of his favorite films and never return them. 

 

So what would be a better time to retrieve your Blu-Rays, than when your brother is in a coma and therefore will not be in his apartment?

 

Ben knew where the spare key to Kylo’s apartment was hidden. It would be all too easy to rob him. Morally, he couldn’t justify robbing your own twin brother, though. Even if he is a huge tool. 

 

The apartment was dark, the only light shining in from in between the drapes.

 

Ben walked over to the door to the bedroom, pulling the door open. Ben’s only bookcase was in his lovely bachelor pad bedroom, so he assumed that’s where his Blu-Rays would be found.

 

Ben groped for the light, not being able to see anything, and mistakenly banged into the nightstand. 

 

~

 

Rey blinked awake suddenly to a dark figure standing over her, not sure what else to do, she screamed louder than she thought was physically possible. 

 

“Holy shit!” a deep voice startles. Rey was already in defense mode, grabbing the frame on the nightstand and chucking it in the direction of the figure. She regretted leaving her taser at home. The man let out a yelp. Stumbling back into the bookcase behind him. Several heavy looking books crash down on him.

 

Rey fumbled to turn on the bedside lamp.

 

“You are a fucking psycho.” the man, now identified as Ben, groaned from the floor, clutching his head.

 

~

 

Ben sat on the kitchen island, pressing a bag of peas to his forehead. 

 

“I should really call an ambulance,” Rey said, coming up to inspect Ben. The glass in the frame had left a rather nasty cut down his cheek, and he had stumbled out of the room almost drunkenly. 

 

“No. No, no ambulance. Just drive me there.” He slurred. 

 

“Did you drive here?” She asked, he shook his head, and winced. Blood was running down his cheek.

 

“Take Kylo’s car.” He said. Well, goddammit. 

 

Rey wrapped her arm around Ben’s waist gently, and their height difference was far too noticeable. He didn’t really need the support, but Rey couldn’t risk him tumbling down the stairs. Then she’d be a stalker and a murderer. 

 

When they got to the parking deck, Rey looked around, at a loss. There were more Tesla’s than she’d ever seen at once. Was Kylo’s Tesla classic black, or obsidian?

 

“You do know what he drives don’t you?” He asked, almost tauntingly. 

 

“Of course.” She said, hitting the button on his key fob. Thankfully, Kylo’s car was about ten feet away from them. 

 

She carefully deposited Ben into the passenger seat. 

 

“Please don’t get blood on anything.” She said worriedly, and he glared at her. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be sure to do that. Next time I’ll just try to dodge the glass objects you throw at me.” He sneered. 

 

“Listen, I’m very sorry that I injured you. But what were you doing in Kylo’s apartment?” She asked. 

 

“I was getting some stuff back that he had borrowed from me.” He sighed, “and what were you doing there?” He asked. Rey let out her best scoff. 

 

“As if I need a reason to go to my fiance's house.” She said, trying her best to sound offended. 

 

She turned the car on and was suddenly stricken with the fear that she might in any way damage this beautifully expensive car. She backed out of the parking space as smoothly as possible, creeping through the deck at a painfully slow pace. 

 

“Geez Rey, if you go any slower, we might get a parking ticket.” He teased. Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“I don’t want to hurt it. It’s not my car.” She said. Ben laughed. 

 

“Then don’t worry about it.” He said. 

 

The drove in silence for a few minutes. But she knew it wouldn’t last. 

 

“How long have you known him?” He said, adjusting his bag of peas. 

 

“A few months.” She answered. 

 

“Vague. If it’s only been a few months, why are you already engaged? Isn’t that fast?” He asked. 

 

“It is fast, but when you know that you’ve met the person you want to spend your life with, you just know.” She crafted a perfectly vague response. He didn’t look convinced. 

 

“No ring?” The questions went on. Rey sighed.

 

“It’s being fitted. It’ll come in the mail soon.” She said, proud of herself for taking a few improv classes in college and finally putting them to use. There was something challenging in his eye. That in combination with the blood dripping down his cheek, he looked rather intimidating. 

 

“Got any pictures?” He asked, smiling. 

 

“Of what?”

 

“Of you and Kylo.” 

 

“I’m not photogenic.” The excuses were stretching thinner. Ben was getting frustrated. 

 

“I don’t think it’s unfair of me to want some proof that you’re engaged to my twin brother.” He said, exasperated. 

 

“How do I know you’re his brother?” She asked, smirking at him. 

 

“Well the resemblance could be enough, don't you think?” He responded. 

 

“Hmmmmmm. Could just be a coincidence.” She said. He pulled out his wallet, shoving his license into her hand. She peered down at it while they stopped at a red light. 

 

“This is expired.” She said, handing it back to him casually as she kept her eyes trained on the road. Ben groaned in frustration. 

 

~

 

The rest of the family piled into the emergency room waiting area when they realized that Ben and Rey were down there. Rey sat waiting, staring across the small coffee table at a smirking Luke. 

 

“Why were you two together?” He asked. 

 

“It was a weird coincidence, we just ran into each other,” she said, trying to play off her vagueness as simply casual.

 

“Weird.” He hummed. Luke was toying with her now. The whole family was starting to play with her like cats playing with a mouse.

 

Ben walked out eventually, the cut on his face, the only evidence that he had been injured, was cleaned up. 

 

“You guys really didn’t need to come down here, I’m perfectly fine.” He sighed.

 

“Nonsense. Both of my babies in the hospital at the same time? I had to make sure you weren’t trying to find yourself in a coma either.” Leia said. Ben sighed. 

 

“Let’s go back to Kylo’s room,” he suggested. 

 

The air in the hospital room was… awkward. Everyone was starting to worry about when Kylo was going to wake up. The family for obvious reasons wished he’d wake up right away. Rey, of course, wouldn’t wish him to be in a coma for any longer but dreaded what would come with his consciousness.

 

"His color looks good," Luke commented, and everyone grunted a vaguely agreeing response.

 

“What’s the point in giving a patient with a coma access to a TV? Not like he can use it.” Han commented, settling down on the plastic chair next to Kylo’s bed. 

 

“Han, he may be able to hear you,” Leia commented. Han gave her a challenging look.

 

“Well then they should offer a radio,” he said. She frowned. 

 

“Maybe we should sing to him? To stimulate his brain,” she said, disregarding the argument as she looked at Kylo worriedly.

 

“Maybe Rey knows his favorite song?” Ben said from across the room. They all turned to look at him. He was staring at Rey with eyes blazing. 

 

“I’m… not sure.” She admitted. She was uneasy. 

 

“Oh wow, that’s surprising. What about his favorite color?” he challenged again. Rey glared at him. 

 

“Red.” it was a complete guess. She only hoped his taste in accent color was a reflection of his favorite color.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Han asked. Ben looked sort of scary in this state. Almost unhinged. 

 

“I’m just asking our new family member some question,” he said simply, but there was venom dripping off of his words. 

 

“Jesus, kid. Did you make a list?” Han asked. Ben ignored him. Kylo’s monitors beeped to fill the uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Favorite flavor of ice cream?” He asked. 

 

“You don’t have to answer him.” Han said to her, hand coming up to her shoulder.

 

“What is this Ben? Some sort of jealousy thing?” Leia asked, and Ben directed his glare at her. Rey didn’t understand how someone could think to look at her that way. 

 

“Why don’t you ask her boyfriend?” he said snidely. Leia’s gaze hardened, but you could still see the hurt behind it. 

 

“That’s not very funny.” she said, her hand going instinctively to Kylo’s bed.

 

“Oh, not that one. The one she lives with.” he said, looking a Rey.

 

“Um, excuse me?” she said. She genuinely was confused. 

 

“Oh you know, Finn? Your boyfriend that you live with in the building on 29th? That boyfriend?” he said, and if he had looked unhinged before, now he looked like an asylum patient. 

 

Everyone was looking at Rey now. She didn’t exactly know the best way to respond, so she just responded naturally. By laughing extremely hard. 

 

“I’m sorry. You honestly think that i’m dating Finn? No. No no. He’s gayer than a pride parade.” she giggled. Now Ben looked confused. 

 

“Why are you living with him, then?” he asked. 

 

“I’m a freelance writer that works a second job at a parking deck. I need a roommate to be able to afford rent. Plus, He’s been my best friend since grade school. We were in the same foster home.” she explained. 

 

“Just like everything else you say, that's oh so convenient.” Ben said. 

 

“I don't know what you want me to say!” Rey said, exasperated.

 

“Ben, you need to take a step back. Now if Rey wanted to prove that she was engaged to Kylo, I'm sure she'd be able to. But she doesn't need to.” Leia said. 

 

“You know what? No. I'd like to hear Rey come up with one thing she knows about Kylo that she couldn't pick up on just from observation. Just one.” He said. 

 

Everyone was staring at her. Rey could feel sweat forming as she scrambled in her head trying to think of anything to say. Should this be the moment she just owns up to her lies?

 

Absolutely not. She was not going to let snide ass Ben with his stupid sneer win. Even if he was technically right. She had to pull out the big guns. 

 

“Kylo… Has one testicle.” She said. The family members gasped dramatically. 

 

“You have got to be kidding.” Ben said. Rey shook her head. 

 

“He had a bit of an accident a few months go playing basketball with a co-worker… who had a pencil in his pocket. So.” She said uncomfortably. Ham winced. 

 

“So. Who's gonna look.” Han asked. Ben shook his head. 

 

“You're his dad.” He reasoned. 

 

“And my days looking at my children's testicles ended the day you started bathing and dressing yourselves. Why can't you? It'll be like looking in a mirror.” He said with a laugh. 

 

“I can't even begin to describe the reasons why I'm uncomfortable sticking my hand down my brother’s underwear.” He said. Leia let out an exasperated sound. 

 

“I'll do it. I'm his mother.” She said, getting right to the point. 

 

“Sorry about this, pumpkin.” She muttered as she violated the poor coma patients privacy. There was silence. 

 

“Oh my. She’s telling the truth. Poor thing.” Leia said. Rey looked triumphant, while Ben’s irritation was visible. 

 

~ 

 

The family invited Rey to dinner, but Rey felt too sick with guilt to take them up on the offer. 

 

On the bus ride home, she pulled out her phone. 

 

**Rey:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU TALK TO MR TALL DARK AND HANDSOME’S EVIL TWIN

 

**Finn:** oh shit that was him?

 

**Rey:** uhmmmmm YES, And you almost fucked everything up. 

 

**Finn:** in my defense he was not nearly as handsome as I had imagined. 

 

**Rey:** first of all how dare you 

 

**Finn:** weird nose. 

 

**Rey:** I don't think I can do this much longer. He's never going to speak to me after this. 

 

**Finn:** hon. 

 

**Finn:** he never spoke to you before this.


	6. Cupcake Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get to know each other a bit better.

It was Friday night and Rey was spending it with a vegetable.

“You know, you’re a marvelous listener, Kylo,” Rey commented, popping a piece of her Chex mix into her mouth.

“Well, as you heard, things are not going well with your brother.” She said, mouth full. Kylo made no response.

“Do you think your whole family is going to hate me as much as he does when they realize what’s going on here?” She asked. No response this time either, but Rey imagined the judgemental look he would give her. She pretended to be hurt.

“You don’t have to be harsh.” She complained to the comatose body. She took a moment to reflect on the moments in her life that led up to arguing with an unresponsive coma patient.

Rey was attempting to lie low as far as Kylo’s family was concerned. She didn’t think they were upset over the dramatic events of days before, but she couldn’t afford to not be cautious.

The one thing that hadn’t changed was the frequency of Rey’s hospital visits. She didn’t know why she was drawn there almost daily. She’d tell Kylo about her day, about her friends. She’d read him tabloid headlines and discuss their authenticity. She didn’t want to put it like this because of how creepy it was, but Kylo was in her head, becoming a friend. A silent, unconscious friend.

“I hate to cut this meeting short, Kylo, but I have a hot date with a bath bomb and a mediocre Netflix original.” She said, gathering her keys and phone, and throwing on her ratty trench coat.

She pulled on a beanie and gave a last look at Kylo when the door clicked open. A similarly bundled Ben stepped through the threshold.

“Rey. Hi,” he said. Rey still wasn’t used to the resemblance and had to shut down the fluttering in her stomach when she heard his voice. There was at least something to differentiate the two of them in her mind, the large cut running down Ben’s cheek. It was flattering on him.

“Ben. Got any more questions for me?” she asked. He had the decency to look embarrassed.

“No actually. But I’m glad I ran into you because I do have an engagement present,” he said. She sighed.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have,” she said.

“I didn’t. My parents did. It’s furniture. I was going to show up at your apartment with it, to be honest.” He explained.

“Why not take it to Kylo’s apartment?” Rey asked.

“Why?”

“Well, I hardly have room for any furniture in my apartment.” She said. It wasn’t a lie. She wouldn’t have any room for furniture in her shared studio apartment. But she didn’t want to have Finn and Ben interact in any way. Finn was a piss poor liar, and she couldn’t risk him having some slip-up.

“Fair enough. Then we’ll take it there.”He said.

“We?”

~

The ride to Kylo’s apartment was uncomfortable. Rey didn’t like Ben's taste in music, or his habit of ignoring basic traffic laws.

“You know they installed this new thing in cars that alert other drivers that you’re turning! It’s pretty innovative.” She said. Ben rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t realize you were my mother.” He retorted.

“I didn’t realize you were a reckless driver.” There was more silence after that.

Ben pulled into a parking spot in front of the building, coming dangerously close to the car in front of him.

“Don’t you think you’re kind of on that person’s ass?” She said.

“We’ve gotta unload your gift.” He explained, hopping out of the van.

Rey stood as Ben pulled the back door up to reveal the furniture inside.

It was a lounge chair, antique. If it were in its original condition she would have thought it was ugly. But it was painted to look completely different. There were bold splatters of color, abstract illustrations filling the space and giving a psychedelic feeling. It was a work of art.

“Wow, this is amazing! I wouldn’t think Han and Leia had such modern taste.” She commented, climbing into the van to get an up-close look at the intricate patterns.

“You like this?”

“Of course! I love it.” She said.

“Well, too bad. They got you the love seat.” He said, directing her attention to the black love seat pushed against the side of the van. It was lovely but lacked the eccentricity of the first piece. She blushed.

“Aw man, that’s embarrassing. This is lovely too though!” She said.

“ I’m flattered that you like the chair, though. It’s hand painted.” He said. She looked up at him.

“Did you do this?”

“Yeah. it’s a hobby of mine. I go to estate sales and repurpose the old furniture.” He said, and if Rey was looking for it she’d have heard a touch of sheepishness in his voice.

“Well, you’re very talented.” She said. He smiled down at the ground for a second but didn’t acknowledge the compliment.

They started to haul the love seat into the building. Rey tried and failed to hold both of the double doors open as Ben pushed the love seat through. She came close to falling, and they giggled like little kids as they struggled to maneuver the furniture. For the first time, Rey didn't feel intimidated by him.

They finally got it to the door of the apartment, and of course, it was too wide to push through.

“Maybe if we tilted it?” She suggested. They put the idea into practice, but it only seemed to get the couch even more stuck between the door frames.

“I’m going to try an ancient technique,” Ben said.

“And what is that?”

“I’m going to push this thing really hard.” He said. Rey giggled, nodding.

Ben braced himself and started pushing the love seat with more effort than she’d seen him exert. She could see the muscles in his arms tense, and wow, he had some arms. It didn’t budge. He backed up, going for a running start this time. It moved a centimeter at most.

“Do you want my help now, or are you not done trying to be macho?” Rey asked. Ben grunted. Rey took that as a yes and started pulling on her side of the love seat. They were making progress inch by inch, but it seemed like they’d never get it unstuck. Ben shoved the love seat forward one last time, and it flew at Rey, sending her stumbling towards the hall table. She knocked into it violently, sending an expensive looking vase to the floor. The water had been colored red with dye and left a bloody looking stain on the white carpet. Rey cringed.

“We should put it right there,” Ben suggested. Rey nodded. They broke into a fit of giggles.

They walked out onto the street once more, and Ben was immediately cursing.

“Oh, this fucking idiot! He completely blocked me in!” He yelled, looking at his van, which was completely trapped in its parking space. Rey suppressed her giggles.

“I don’t want to say I told you so…”

“Not another word.” He said, fuming. He was growling, kicking the side of the van.

“Fucking assholes. What’s his meter say?” He grunted. She didn’t bother looking.

“It’s after 6. He could be there all night if he wanted.” She said. She wrapped her coat tighter around her.

“I don’t live that far, I can walk back to my place.” She said.

“I’ll walk with you.” He offered. She shook her head.

“That’s not necessary.” She assured him. He shook his head.

“If you got raped or murdered on the street, my brother would never forgive me.” He said. She resisted the urge to snort. His brother couldn’t care less if she disappeared off of this planet for eternity.

They walked together in a comfortable silence, the only sound between them was the chattering of Rey’s teeth. She hadn’t been prepared for a windy walk this late at night.

“So, I don’t know much about you.” He said.

“That’s true.” She said, but her words were vibrating.

“Didn’t anybody ever teach you to dress warmly?” He said, pulling off his scarf and wrapping it around her neck. His warm hands touching her neck almost made her dizzy. She needed to get laid.

“It may not be a skill that’s often taught by foster parents as they’re too busy wondering why they ever decided to be foster parents.” She said.

“Right. Foster kid. Sorry I brought it up.” He said. She shook her head.

“I don’t mind talking about it. It sucked, but it's my life.” She said. He hummed.

“So were you in the system from birth?” He asked.

“No. I was put up when I was three.” She said.

“Your parents, did they-“

“I don’t know. They could have died. They could have abandoned me. The police found me on the side of the interstate.” She said. Ben looked disturbed.

“So you don’t even know what happened?” He asked. She shook her head.

“Never will.” She said. There was no emotion in her words, though. She talked about it like it happened to somebody else.

“I can’t even imagine what that’s like.” He said.

“It’s not all bad. I managed to make one of the best friends I could ever ask for in a foster home.” She said.

“Right, Finn.”

“Yeah. Finn, who’s not my boyfriend.” She said, shooting him a look.

“You have to understand what it looks like.” Said. She rolled her eyes.

The sidewalks were slippery with ice, and they were walking at a snails pace to try not to bust ass.

“So, what made you want to be a writer?” He asked.

“I’m no good at answering questions like this. Everyone else has such poignant answers. I’ve always been pretty good at it I guess.” She said.

“Do you think it’s your lifelong career path?” He asked.

“What are you, my high school counselor? I don’t know. I’ve always been open to change.” She answered. He chuckled.

“I will never understand how you ended up with my brother.” He said. She glared at him.

“Why’s that?” She said, already bristling up. She knew she wasn’t passing as rich, she wasn’t blind. And Kylo had money. But she didn’t see why that meant they could never be together.

“Kylo’s just- he’s always been a planner. He knows exactly what job he’ll have, how much money he’ll be making, what his house will be like, the works. It’s infuriating. You seem too free-spirited for him.” He said.

“Sounds like somebody’s jealous,” Rey suggested.

“I mean, of course, I’m jealous. My van’s falling apart, and he’s got two Teslas.”

“Why don’t you buy a new van?” She asked.

“I can’t. I’m saving to open a gallery.” He said.

“You two are more similar than you might think," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"You’re both passionate about your jobs. you dedicate your thoughts and your time to them equally, but the way you think of them is different. I wish I could find a passion for writing.”

“Are you not passionate about it at all?”

“As passionate as I can be about a job that doesn’t bring me in much money no matter how hard I work at it.” She said bitterly.

“So what are you passionate about?” He asked. She thought for a moment.

“Fixing things. Taking them apart and putting them back together. Making old things new.” She said. He smirked.

“That’s what I do.” He said, a softness in his tone making her knees week.

“Sometimes I think I chose the wrong path.” She said, looking up at the sky. There weren’t many stars to in the city, but she knew they were there. She tried to imagine the constellations.

“It’s not too late to change course.” He said. The silence consumed the space between them. He wasn’t wrong. She could stop doing what she’s doing at any time. She could quit her job, tell everyone the truth, and go to school for something else.

Rey was about to say some witty retort, something that would ease the tension that had built up with the heaviness of their conversation. But the universe had other plans.

Rey and Ben tried to keep their balance on the frozen sidewalk but slipped and slid every step of the way. Ben was the first to almost wipe out, grabbing Rey tight. She teetered.

“Jesus, don’t take me with you!” She exclaimed. Ben let go, trying to regain his balance, but the lack of weight threw Rey off, sending her clutching at the front of his jacket. He had no choice but to cling to her for support.

“This is completely ridiculous,” Ben said, voice wobbly. Rey started to slip, her legs scrambling for some stability. Ben slid backward. She grabbed his neck, pulling them close.

Rey could smell wintermint chewing gum, that’s how close to Ben’s mouth she was. She tried not to stare at them, but it’s almost like they were magnets. She couldn’t help but have her eyes trained on them.

“If we’re careful, we could make it to the non-icy patch of sidewalk.” He said. She nodded, thankful for the opportunity to train her eyes at anything other than him. That didn’t mean she didn’t feel his eyes burning holes into her face.

They shuffled slowly towards safe, non-slippery sidewalk. Rey got too confident, taking a large step forward, but Ben didn’t get the memo. They tumbled to the ground, both of them landing hard on the ground.

Rey lay defeated on the ice, feeling the wet cold seep into her clothes.

“That was embarrassing.” Ben laughed. Rey burst into a fit of giggles. She rolled over to look at him.

Ben was staring up at the sky. His dark hair spread out like a halo around him, the baby hair curling up towards his cheeks. He was like a painting, cheeks stained red from the cold. She couldn’t help but think he looked too beautiful to be real.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Rey asked. Rey couldn’t tell his expression.

“Not really.” He said. He turned to look at her.

“Why not?” She asked.

“I think you have to know someone first.” He said, “don’t you?”

“I don’t know. You can feel the connection with someone from the first time you see them. A pull.” She said.

“That’s how people get hurt. They assume that the connection they feel is mutual. Usually, it isn’t. You have to work to achieve the connection that facilitates real love.” He said.

“People convince themselves what you’re saying to keep themselves from getting heartbroken.” She replied.

“I’d rather be heartless than heartbroken, I guess.”

“I can’t live like that.” She sighed, “my butt is going to be frostbitten if we don’t get up soon.” She said.

They walked the rest of the way to her apartment in a comfortable silence. The bitter winter wind had died down, and the streets were silent.

When they got to the complex, Rey turned to him.

“Do you want me to drive you home now that we’re here?” She offered.

“It’s late, I don’t want to keep you out all night.” He said.

“Well, if you say so.” She said. She pulled the coat off of her shoulders to hand to him.

“Can’t have you getting sick. I don’t think your parents could handle the stress.” She said with a smile. He took it from her with a laugh.

“You might be right. Goodnight, Rey.” He said. There was a moment, for a second, where the space between them felt staticky. It was the familiar after date feeling. Will he kiss me? Will he call me again after this? Except this wasn’t a date. It was annoying how often she had to remind herself that she was not technically on the market.

“Night, Ben.” She smiled and turned to walk into the building.

~

“There’s no way she’s making it past this episode. Those cupcakes look drier than the Sahara.” Finn commented, shoving popcorn into his mouth. Rey shook her head.

“That piping might save her though. That icing color is exquisite.” She said. He grunted.

“I want cupcakes right now.” He moaned. Rey sighed, pausing the show.

“This has to stop.” She said, standing up and ripping off her blanket. Finn had his mouth open in shock.

“Listen, I know I’m not as ripped as I was in college, but I don’t look that bad! I can still indulge!” He exclaimed.

“I wasn’t talking about your diet! Although, you could probably benefit from some vegetables every now and then. I’m talking about this. It’s the weekend. We’re two young, fashionable, hot twenty-somethings. And yet, here we sit, on our crumb covered couch, watching Cupcake Wars. What happened to us?” Finn wasn’t expecting her outburst.

“I didn’t realize you were so bored of my company.” He said. She rolled her eyes.

“That’s not it! We used to go out! We went to parties and got plastered in public where it’s way less sad because everyone’s sloshed! Now we’re boring!” She whined.

“Well feel free to go out by yourself! I’m fine here.” Finn said.

“But Finn! We’re the dynamic duo! Who’s going to tell me that the guy I’m talking to only seems charismatic because I’ve had too many vodka sodas! Who’s going to give me a reason to look at hot gay men to scope out their options without feeling weird about it!”

“That’s not my problem! It’s not my scene anymore. I can’t stomach the party types, Rey. They're exhausting.” He said.

“Finn. Is this who I think it’s about?” She asked. Finn groaned, pushing his face into a pillow.

“When I met him, he was butt chugging. BUTT CHUGGING. And you know what thought didn’t cross my mind? ‘Hm, this dude isn’t dating material.’ All I thought was that he had nice hair. I can’t make that stupid mistake again!” He said.

“I understand, I do. Justin was an asshole. But you’ve got to move on, and most of all, get laid.”

“Why should I take advice from you anyway? You’re not exactly doing so hot in the love department either.” He spat. She knew he didn’t mean to be so vicious, but still felt the sting.

“Yes, I will go the rest of my life living in shame over the last few weeks events. But for once, this isn’t about me. I’m trying to do a service to you.” She said, and it looked like he was finally not arguing back.

“So, there’s a New Years Eve party that my coworker Jessica is putting on. We’re going.” She announced. Finn groaned.

“Is there any way I can veto this?”

“I will drag you there by your ears if you try to get out of it. It’ll be fabulous! We’ll get new outfits, look super hot, why would you ever say no?” She said, excitement taking over her features.

“Well. I want to say, if you’re making me miss Mariah Carey freaking out over a technical difficulty on live TV and I don’t have the best night of my life, I’m moving out.” He said. Rey grinned.

“Done!” She exclaimed. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Ben flashed across the screen. She picked up, walking into the kitchen for privacy, although Finn could hear everything she said.

“Ben! Miss me already?” She said, and a warm chuckle came through the speaker.

“Maybe, maybe not. You hungry?” He asked.

“No.” She answered honestly.

“Oh. So you don’t want to get food right now.” He clarified.

“No.”

“Good. Me either.”

“Good!”

“I’m texting you an address. Meet me there in thirty minutes. And bring close-toed shoes.” He said. Rey raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, and what if I don’t show up?” She asked.

“Eh. Your loss.” He said, before hanging up. Her phone buzzed again, this time a text with an address

**Ben:** you know you’re curious

Rey walked into her room, pulling on jeans and her sturdiest pair of boots.

“Where are you off to?” Finn asked from his spot on the couch.

“Honestly, don’t know. I’ve been summoned by my fake fiancé’s twin brother.”

“At this hour? Scandal.” He said.

“Hardly.”

“Text me the entire time.” He said. She rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys.

“My life is not a TV show.” She said.

“Well, maybe stop making ridiculous life choices.” He said.

Rey made sure to shut the door with a hard slam.

~

The address that Ben sent her took her to a deserted looking part of town. She parked on the side of the road, super paranoid that someone was going to jump out from the shadows and mug her.

“So? What do you think?” Ben’s deep voice came from behind her, making her nearly collapse. She kept her composure, refusing to look so easily spooked, but his smirk let her know she didn’t do the best job at it.

“It’s… an abandoned building.” She said. And that it was.

“It’s not abandoned, it’s for sale. This is going to be my gallery.” He said, smiling giddily. She didn’t know what to say, it looked like you could get hepatitis just from looking at it too long.

“I know it doesn’t look like much from the outside yet, but the owner is a personal friend, and he’s been letting me work on it while I’m saving up. You wanna see the inside?” He asked.

“Am I going to contract some disease stepping in here?” She asked. He laughed.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” He said.

He unlocked the door and held it open for her, letting her step into the darkness.

“You’re not going to murder me and hide my corpse in this abandoned building, are you?” She asked. He chuckled darkly, and it was quite scary. He used his phone flashlight to illuminate the room. That was almost more frightening.

“What the fuck is this place?” She asked, looking around with a mixture of amaze and horror.

“It used to be one of those rip off ‘oddities’ museums.” He said. He guided them to one of the exhibits, a crude “mermaid” which was just the bottom half of a fish sewn to a shrunken head doll.

“I’m not going to lie, Ben, this is not helping your case for not murdering me tonight.” She said. They walked around the large space, which was covered in a fine layer of dust.

“See, this place isn’t selling because it doesn’t look good. No one wants it. But I see the potential in it.” He said. He had a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

“You see, the podiums that these pieces of junk are displayed on are still perfectly sturdy. They’re perfect to display my art pieces.” He said. He led her over to a blank wall.

“This is where I could display other artists work. It’s such a big wall, it’s perfect. And a friend of mine is willing to help me paint over all of this weird wallpaper.” He said.

They walked around the whole building, pointing out things that would need to be changed or could easily be modified. Ben gushed about color schemes and lighting design, and Rey gave him her feedback.

“Why not just get featured at someone else’s gallery?” She asked. He looked around.

“I can’t be apart of some social competition. All those gallery people care about is your name, not your ability. They’ll put up mediocre ‘minimalist’ art just because the artist can pay the rate and then some. I’d rather make my own name for myself.” He said.

“I would just feel tied down, having to be here overseeing everything.” She said.

“For someone who’s getting married, you sure are opposed to being tied down.” He laughed.

“I just want to be able to travel.” She said.

“Travel to where? Backpack through Europe? See Big Ben? The other one?” He said.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Florence. See all the churches and the architecture.” She said. She pulled a book out of her purse.

“You keep your passport on you?” He asked, taking it and opening it up.

“Just in case opportunity strikes.” She explained. He opened it to the first page and made a face.

“You weren’t lying when you said you weren’t photogenic.” He teased. He turned the page.

“You don’t have any stamps.” He said. She nodded.

“Haven’t had time, I guess. I can’t leave all my friends .” She explained.

“I’m sure they’ll all survive a while without your company.” He said.

"Maybe on my honeymoon." she sighed.

They walked out onto the sidewalk. A train could be heard out in the distance. Rey smiled.

“I used to live really close to the railroad. When I woke up in the middle of the night, the sound of the trains would put me back to sleep.” She said. Ben smiled.

“Urban lullaby,” Ben commented. Rey laughed.

“That’s not pretentious at all.” She teased.

“It’s not! It’s poetic!” He said.

“You’re a sad emo teenager trapped in an adult man’s body.” She laughed. He glared at her.

They walked down a few blocks to a small coffee shop, which was deserted except for a few people working on their laptops. They sat with their drinks and talked for nearly an hour.

"So, why did you invite me out on this late night gallery tour?" she asked. Ben sipped his coffee. He got something hot and boring, not that she expected anything different. He was that type. She got an iced coffee, and almost cried when they didn't try to get her to switch to some ten dollar option.

"I felt like you'd appreciate it. I can't exactly convince my other friends to come check out my work in progress art gallery on a Saturday night. They're more interested in going out." he explained.

"So... we're friends?" she asked. He gave her a small smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, I'm sorry this took me so ridiculously long. I don't know why, but I literally had to rewrite this chapter 4 times before I ended up with something I was remotely satisfied with. Even now, this isn't even close to being my favorite chapter I've written, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I promise there will be more shenanigans next chapter! and hopefully, it won't take me 1 billion years!


End file.
